The present invention relates to a pulse code modulation (PCM) recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to an error control system for a fixed-head multichannel PCM recording and reproducing apparatus.
PCM recording and reproducing apparatus are capable of recording audio signals as digital signals and reproducing recorded digital signals as audio signals.